


dreaming of you

by Louistops (louistops)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Get Together, Growing Up AU, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, No Dialogue, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistops/pseuds/Louistops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' boy and doesn't want to be replaced by a hot uni boy with a car but things go wrong and Louis dreams of Harry a lot.</p><p>Or</p><p>A typical growing up AU where they love each other but Nick Grimshaw and uni happen but Louis has these dreams that somehow always feature Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> So I basically suck a writing and I honestly just did this out of boredom and to procrastinate on my summer work. So I don't really know what this is? Don't expect much and oh there's no dialogue which is kind of odd but I started writing this with dialogue and it was actually revoltingly terrible. Also I wrote this on my ipod due to a lack of a personal laptop so I don't really know how this spacing will turn out. So please comment if you see any errors that I can fix. :)
> 
> Thanks to my love Brittany for proof reading this and thanks to everybody actually reading this wow
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own one direction or anybody else in this fic I am a 15 year old girl who can barely afford a movie ticket so obviously I can't own any people.

When Louis was seven he moved to Cheshire with his mum and stepdad to a new, bigger house accompany his brand new sister Lottie. Louis was excited to have a big room and not have to share with the little baby anymore. Even more exciting was the brilliant yard, though small, could definitely fit a sandbox for him and Lottie. As Louis was exploring the little yard he decided to look over the fence to see a boy, not too much younger than him playing with his mom. They had a little patio and the curly haired boy was building a massive train track. Of course, Louis was intrigued and hopped over the short fence and running over to the mother and son.

Louis introduced himself with excitement and joy. The woman laughed and the young boy seemed almost hypnotized by Louis' loud and excited voice. The woman was laughing and indicated to Louis that he should sit down with the pair. The woman's name was Anne and the boy's name was Harry. Harry had these really pretty green eyes that Louis was obsessed with.

Harry's mom left to go talk to his mom and step-dad as Harry and Louis built a huge train track together. Even though Harry didn't talk much, he seemed intrigued by Louis'. And ever since that moment they had forever been inseparable.

It was when Louis was 15 and Harry was 13 that Louis told Harry that he was gay. Harry wasn't judgmental and just sat there and rubbed Louis' back as he cried. When Louis was finished explaining his feelings, Harry told Louis that he would always be his best friend no matter what happened.

Two years later Harry made the same confession to Louis and they came out to their parents together. Their mums cried and hugged their boys and their dads were just as accepting.

When Louis was 18 and about to leave for uni, Harry was 16 and afraid of being left behind. That was also the night of their first kiss. They were bickering as usual over something stupid like choosing between Titanic and Love Actually when Harry just started to cry. Of course, Louis comforted him and Harry confessed his fears of Louis running off with a hot uni boy with a car and a lot more going for him. Louis then started to cry and assured Harry that he was his number one boy and always would be. Harry leant forward and kissed Louis. It was a beautiful passionate kiss that set Louis' stomach on fire. They cuddled for the remainder of the night but, Harry had walked out instead of staying like he usually does. 

When Louis woke up without a tall lanky curly boy wrapped around him like an oversized koala he was worried. Worried that their friendship was ruined and they would never be back to the way they used to be. So Louis called Harry with no success. They didn't talk or even see each other for two weeks. Every night Louis didn't see Harry, his dreams were filled of him.

It wasn't until the day that Louis was leaving that they spoke again, he was putting his bags in the trunk and all of his sisters were outside crying along with his parents and Harry's parents. But no sign of Harry. So, he hugged and kissed everybody goodbye and was trying to hold back his tears of the thought that his best friend of 11 years wasn't there to see him off. He was pulling out of the driveway when Harry came running out begging Louis to stop. Louis ran out of the car and attacked Harry with a hug and they both were crying. Harry apologized profoundly along with Louis and they hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Louis let go, kissed his boy on his head whispering things about how he would visit and that Harry was always welcome, how nobody would ever replace his boy.

Louis and Harry constantly texted and skyped for the first six weeks. But then Harry mentioned he met a boy, his name was Nick and he was in the year above him. He was in his photojournalism class and Harry really liked him. Louis didn't say anything before Harry continued to say that this guy had asked him out and now they were planning to see a film. Louis forced a smile and they said their goodbyes and Louis definitely did not cry that night.

It had been four months since that skype call and they still hadn't talked since. But every night they didn't talk Louis dreamt of Harry.

Louis spent Christmas break at his mate Zayn's house and was avoiding all of the messages Harry sent asking how he was. Louis made a point to contact everybody at home but Harry. Harry wasn't the one left behind, Louis was. But Harry never left Louis in his dreams.

So one night Louis decided to get over himself and go out with his best mates, Zayn and Niall. They were at a small pub with cheap beer and some indie band having a great time, when Louis was on his fourth beer that's when he met Aiden. After Louis and Aiden met they became inseparable. Over spring break they took a train to Paris and spent the week eating cheap French food and drinking cheap French alcohol. But every night no matter how drunk he got, Louis still always dreamt of Harry.

It was the end of the school year when Louis invited Aiden back home to Cheshire for the summer to meet his parents. When Louis walked in his front door he saw the one boy he definitely did not expect, Harry Styles. He looked like he was going to cry when he saw that Louis was holding Aiden's hand but for some weird reason that gave Louis pleasure. Harry ran out without a word and they didn't speak all summer. And even though he was right next door, Louis would still always dream of Harry.

Aiden and Louis would sometimes make love in Louis' car when they were out on the back roads or even late at night right in the driveway. And when Louis and Aiden were walking in giggling Louis was almost pleased to see Harry peeking out of his window watching them. And even after every time they made love, Louis still always dreamt of Harry.

It was fall again and Louis and Aiden had a flat together. Harry and Louis hadn't spoken for months and Louis was simply over it. Louis spent the school breaks with Aiden and his family, they spent the summers at Louis' home or vacationing in Europe. And of course, Harry followed Louis everywhere he went in his dreams.

It was when Louis was graduating uni that he finally spoke to Harry again. He never bothered asking where Harry went for school because frankly, he couldn't think of Harry without feeling broken. But Harry showed up at his graduation and was sitting right next to his family with one of his new twin siblings on his lap. When the ceremony was done he and Harry took a walk around campus. Turns out Harry was leaving for America in a few weeks and was probably never coming back. He broke up with Nick a long time ago but said he realized he was bisexual and was dating a model named Cara and she was the reason he was moving. They would be living in LA and Harry would finish school there. Louis wished him the best of luck and was glad they could talk before he left. And that night for the first time he had a nightmare about Harry.

It had been four years before they met next, Louis was 26 and Harry was 24. Louis had broken up with Aiden and now was dating an aspiring musician named Luke. He was only 21 but had a lip piercing and was willing to do anything for Louis. Louis had received a wedding invitation for Liam and Sophia, old friends from uni. So he took Luke as his plus one and they drove down to London. On the car ride there, he dreamt of Harry.

It was the day of the wedding and Luke looked fantastic, Louis was stunning but unfortunately Harry and his new piece of arm candy, Kendall, were seated right next to them at the reception. Liam and Sophia were a beautiful couple and it was great finally introducing Luke to Zayn and Niall. But Harry and Kendall were just absolutely sickening. She was so skinny with no curves long straight black hair. She seemed so posh when Harry was just so rugged. At the end of the night Louis went up to Harry when Kendall had left for the ladies room. He found out during this time that Harry was in an indie band with some guys named Matt and Ed and they were living together in LA. Harry has been dating Kendall for a while and was hoping to propose soon. Louis caught Harry up on his relationship with Luke and his new job as a drama teacher and how his mum remarried again. They parted ways and that night Louis split up with Luke and had his most vivid dream of Harry yet.

About eight months later Louis received another wedding invitation in the mail but, this time, it was from Harry. Harry and Kendall were going to be married. Attached to the invitation was an invite to his bachelor party in LA a few nights before the wedding. That night Louis had no success of dreaming of Harry because he simply could not sleep at all.

Four months later Louis was on a flight to LA, alone and sleepy. He was just cut off on the alcohol when he fell asleep and dreamt of Harry.

When he woke up he was in LA and realized what was happening. Harry, his childhood best friend, and his first heartbreak, was going to be married to somebody else within a week. Harry had broken his heart when he left before Louis had woken up the night they kissed. Harry had broken his heart when he begged Louis not leave him before leaving Louis not too long after. Harry had broken his heart when he stopped calling even though Louis never answered anyways. Harry had broken his heart when he looked so happy with Kendall. And still he dreamt of Harry that night too.

Finally it was the day of the bachelor party and Louis showed up in his tightest pants and most fitted shirt. It was held at some pub and it was the most unconventional bachelor party Louis had ever seen. Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam were all outnumbered by several young women. Apparently Harry only made new female friends in LA. As the night went on the awkwardness between Harry and Louis seemed to fade but that was mainly due to the amount of alcohol they were drinking. Harry and Louis confessed that they missed each other. They confessed they wanted to be as close as they used to be. They confessed how hot they thought the other was. They confessed they wanted each other. Everybody else was too drunk to notice Harry and Louis go off to Harry's car. And that's when they made love for the first time. The two men decided to go back to Louis' hotel and Harry spent the night there. That night Louis had a dream about Harry but for once he was woken up by Harry in the morning.

Harry made him breakfast and they made love in the shower before he left. Louis was so confused as to what had just happened. Harry was supposed to be engaged to a beautiful young woman and they were to be married in less than three days. That night Louis didn't sleep and didn't dream of Harry.

It was the day before the wedding when Harry showed up at Louis' hotel and confessed what had happened when they were so young. Harry had met a guy he liked but he was hoping that by telling Louis that, Louis would come home to Louis. That of course made no logical sense, but how logical can a 16 year old in love be? Then Louis stopped calling and texting Harry and Harry realized what he had done. He got the courage to visit him but he saw Louis and Aiden together around campus looking as Harry and Louis used to. Then Harry began to ignore Louis. He started to smoke and drink more and his grades dropped. He broke up with Nick when he heard Louis was coming back, but he came back with Aiden. Soon after he met Cara and they began their relationship before moving to LA and then he met Kendall. And she was amazing and beautiful but she wasn't Louis and never could be. Harry explained how he wished he could take back that one Skype call because he was sure it would be Louis at the end of the aisle instead. And he knew they were meant to be because every night, Harry dreamed of Louis. So they made love again. And that night they dreamt of each other again.

The next morning Harry was crying and didn't know what to do with Kendall. He told Louis he loved him and always has and Louis said he felt the same way. They kissed before Harry left as he was late enough. Louis showed up to the wedding like nothing had happened and the ceremony started. Harry was at the end of the aisle and Kendall walked down. The preacher asked if there was any reason that the couple should not be married and to speak now or forever hold your peace. So Louis stepped up. They couldn't be married because Louis was in love with Harry and Harry was his boy. And Harry cried and ran to his boy and they kissed in the middle of the church. That was the first night they didn't dream of each other.

They had been dating for two years and Louis was 28 and Harry was 26 when Harry proposed. Of course Louis accepted and they were married within a matter of months. They had a studio flat in London and Harry would perform with his band and Louis would teach and they would get by. They would make cheap dinners and watch movies on their crap tv and make love. They never dreamt of each other.

When Louis was 35 and Harry was 33 they adopted their first child, Allie. She was from Ireland and had cute little blonde curls and bright blue eyes. They moved into a small townhouse and Harry began working from home for his friend, Ben's, camera company. They began to dream of their little girl.

By the time Louis was 40, Harry was 38, and Allie was 5 they had two more children. A three year old son named Michael and a one year old daughter named Sasha. It was then that Harry began seeing words funny. The letters would be flipped and soon enough he couldn't read. He was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer and only had one year left. That night they dreamt of each other for the first time in fourteen years.

Harry had made it until the day after his 40th birthday. Their children wept and Louis sobbed with them. Louis spoke at his funeral about his boy. About how they were soulmates and they just took too long to figure it out. Harry was his boy and always would be. That night Louis dreamt of Harry and their children playing together.

Louis was 86 when he had a massive heart attack. The children and his sisters all visited him in the hospital. They talked about how much they all loved him and how amazing Louis was but it was time that Louis joined Harry. That night Louis didn't dream of Harry but he was reunited with his boy.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my  
> Instagram: stylinsin  
> Tumblr: wrappedin-parmaham  
> Twitter: sexaylarry  
> :) thanks for reading this it means a lot to me


End file.
